En pleine tempête
by CristalBlue
Summary: Septième année en perspective. Quête des horcruxes et amour, voilà qui promet un programme chargé.... HGRW HPGW
1. Retour au terrier

_Bienvenue à tous sur ma nouvelle fiction. Fiction que j'ai commencé il y a déja quelques temps et qui risque de m'en prendre encore pas mal. Lol. Là je suis dans une phase de "ininspiration" puisque ça fait près d'un mois que je regarde la même phrase sans trop savoir quoi mettre derrière (pourtant j'ai des idées pour la suite, lol). J'ai déja quelques chapitres d'avance, donc on vera bien ou ça nous menera lol.Je sais que ce chapitre est très descriptif, mais je pense vraiment avoir besoin de toutes ses description pour bien lancer l'histoire (je ne voudrais pas que certains élémèents apparaissent plus tard sans qu'on ne sache comment). J'éspère que ce début vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au Terrier**

Voilà presque un mois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Le temps avait passé si vite… Hermione avait profité au maximum de ses parents, elle avait parfois eu bien du mal a contenir sa tristesse, pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait passer du temps avec eux. Pourtant, elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à la guerre toute proche qui les attendait. Au fait que dès qu'Harry aurait eu 17 ans, et que le mariage de Bill et Fleur serait passé, ils seraient, tous les trois embarqués dans la plus grande aventure de leur vie, et peut être la dernière. Cette pensée la remplissait à chaque fois un peu plus de chagrin et d'angoisse, mais ce n'était pas tant pour elle qu'elle redoutait ces moment, mais pour ses deux meilleurs amis, et pour la communauté sorcière toute entière dont l'avenir dépendait de l'issue de ce combat.

Elle se leva lentement de son lit sur lequel elle était assise pour se diriger vers sa malle. Celle-ci était à moitié faite, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait mettre dedans, ne sachant même pas si elle pourrait l'emmener par la suite. Pour l'instant celle-ci ne contenait qu'un grand sac à dos de randonnée et des chaussures de marches qu'elle avait achetés la semaine précédente au magasin de sport le plus proche de chez elle, trois livres qu'elle jugeait indispensables, et une trousse de premier soin qu'elle avait constituée elle-même, à la fois sorcière et moldu. Elle espérait qu'elle était la plus complète possible et qu'elle n'oubliait rien de vital.

Elle resta un moment en méditation devant celle-ci, avant de se décider à bouger à a se diriger vers sa commode pour sélectionner les vêtements qu'elle pourrait prendre. Elle devait maintenant se dépêcher, dans moins de trois heures, elle devrait partir pour le terrier, jamais elle ne s'était prise autant au dernier moment pour préparer une malle, mais l'angoisse qui la saisissait à chaque instant ne rendait pas les choses aisées.

Après un autre instant de réflexion, elle sortit de sa commode trois pantalons robustes et confortable, un pantacourt et deux short. Après avoir réfléchit un bon moment, elle plia également sa combinaison de ski, en prévision de l'hiver et de la neige qu'ils pourraient rencontrés, après tout, elle n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de rentrer chez ses parents avant longtemps, et cette tenue, bien qu'encombrante pouvait lui rendre de grands services une fois l'hiver venu. Elle passa ensuite à ses haut, elle pris plusieurs t-shirt à manches courtes et à manches longues, quelques débardeurs, deux pulls légers et trois gros pulls, en espérant qu'elle pourrait stocker ses vêtements de rechange chez les Weasley et qu'ils pourraient y repasser de temps en temps, car elle s'imaginait mal se trimballer toutes ses tenues toute l'année sur le dos. Après avoir mis en vrac un gros tas de sous-vêtements, elle rajouta son sac de couchage de montagne et son nécessaire à potion dans sa malle. Elle regarda d'un air satisfait sa malle, ne pensant rien avoir oublier, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur : elle n'allait tout de même pas aller au mariage avec une combinaison de ski et des chaussures de marche ! Elle rajouta donc avec délicatesse la jolie robe pervenche qu'elle avait achetée à cette attention et les chaussures qui allaient avec. Elle compléta sur le dessus, avec sa cape la plus chaude et une paire de basket. Malgré le grand nombre d'affaires quelle avait l'impression de prendre, sa malle était encore à moitié vide puisqu'il s'agissait de celle qu'elle utilisait pour Poudlard et dans laquelle elle mettait quasiment toute son armoire habituellement.

Elle poussa un soupir une voyant son gros chat orange entrer dans sa chambre et bondir d'un mouvement leste sur son lit. Elle le pris alors des ses bras avant de s'asseoir elle-même sur le lit.

- Mon pauvre Pattenrond, tu vas rester ici pendant des mois… tu comprends, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, c'est bien trop dangereux…

Le chat se dégagea, et parti, boudant, se rouler en boule au fond du lit.

Après avoir rajouté encore trois ou quatre babioles, elle se décida à la boucler après avoir rajouter tout l'argent qu'elle possédait à l'intérieur, moitié argent sorcier, moitié argent moldu.

- Et bien mon vieux Pattenrond, je crois que je suis parée à partir.

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se décida à descendre dire au revoir à ses parents. Elle retint ses larmes tant bien que mal en les embrassant. Ne voulant pas leur montrer son trouble.

- Tu as bien tout pris pour Poudlard ?

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de parler de quoi que ce soit à ses parents.

- Bien sur, et puis, si je me rends compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose avant la rentrée, je pourrais toujours venir en transplanant le chercher.

Elle les embrassa une dernière fois, et remonta dans sa chambre. Une dernière caresse à son chat, un sort de réduction à sa grosse malle et elle transplana.

Elle arriva devait une grande maison toute biscornue, qu'elle adorait : le Terrier, demeure de la famille Weasley.

Elle alla frapper à la porte de la cuisine, et c'est une tête rousse et pleine de taches de rousseurs qui lui ouvrit.

- Ho Hermione, ma chérie, entre, entre. Comment vas-tu ? Et tes parents ? Mon dieu, tu es plus belle de jours en jour ! Vient, entre, entre, assied-toi. Ron et Harry sont dehors avec Ginny, ils devraient déjà être rentrés, mais ils n'ont sûrement pas vu le temps passé, Harry est arrivé hier, il avait tellement envie de sortir, on leur a donné l'autorisation d'aller jusqu'à l'étang, évidement, Remus et Tonk sont avec eux pour les protéger. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ma chérie ?

- Non, merci Madame Weasley. Mes parents vont bien, moi aussi ça va. Merci. Comment va tout le monde ici ?

- Ho ça va, ça va, nous sommes assez affairés avec les préparatifs du mariage, mais sinon tout le monde va bien, pas de blessés depuis un mois donc tout est pour le mieux, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

- Et Bill ?

- Il se remet bien, il déborde d'énergie maintenant, quel soulagement nous avons eu lorsqu'il ne s'est pas transformé lors de la première pleine lune, la seule réaction est qu'il est très irritable, mais si ça ne vas pas plus loin, ça reste merveilleux. Fleur est très douce et patiente avec lui dans ses moments là, et tout se passe bien.

- Et… son visage ?

- Ho, il ne sera plus jamais aussi beau qu'avant, et ses cicatrices rappellent celles de Maugrey, mais il n'est pas non plus complètement défiguré, elles n'ont pas un aspect repoussant… Ca peut aller quoi. Ho ! Voilà les enfants qui rentrent …

Hermione se leva et vit, à une centaine de mètres, cinq personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la maison. Devant, trois jeunes gens, deux roux et un brun, des serviettes sous le bras, puis derrière, bras dessus, bras dessous, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et un homme châtain.

Elle sorti par la porte de la cuisine pour les accueillir. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils se mirent à courir pour venir la voir, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, avant qu'Harry ne l'étreigne très fraternellement en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Puis, Ron, les oreilles rouges, lui fit un petit sourire contrit avant de lui dire qu'elle leur avait manqué. Hermione le sera dans ses bras avant de leur dire qu'ils lui avaient aussi manqué. Ron quant à lui avait les oreilles plus que rouges.

Après avoir discuté pendant quelques instants de tout et de rien, Ginny se décida à emmener Hermione dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Dès qu'elle fut rentré la rouquine ferma la porte, et se jeta sur son lit :

- Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Ho… pas grand-chose…

- Arrête, je sais qu'après la cérémonie vous avez l'intention de vous en aller… Harry m'a tout raconté …

- Ca va mieux avec lui ?

- Ne change pas de sujet… Tu te sens prête à tout abandonner ?

- Je ne change pas de sujet… Mais il n'aurait pas du t'en parler. Ron sait que tu es au courrant ?

- Oui, après avoir été en colère, il a tout avoué, mais toi ? Dans quel état d'esprit tu es ?

Hermione poussa un gros soupir.

- Je me sens… perdue. Je ne sais pas vers quoi nous allons, ni à quoi ça va nous mener… On en reviendra peut être jamais. Mais Harry le fera avec ou sans nous, et il est hors de question qu'on le laisse partir seul. Alors on va avec lui. Ca a toujours été comme ça : nous trois contre LUI.

- Ces deux dernières années vous n'avez plus été que tous les trois…

- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas demander à qui que se soit d'autre de nous accompagner, ce n'est pas possible. J'imagine que tu as dit à Harry que tu voulais venir avec nous…

- Bien sur ! Il y a eu des cris par beuglantes, des larmes… mais j'ai abdiqué, je ne viendrais pas. Je lui ai promis, même si ça me fait très mal de vous voir tous les trois partir. Vous êtes les trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde !

Hermione serra la rouquine dans ses bras alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

- Je sais…

Ginny se redressa au bout de quelques instants, chassant d'un revers de main les larmes de ses joues mouchetées.

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu : avec Harry ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, nous l'avons convenu ensemble. Mais nous avons aussi convenu qu'on ne verra personne d'autre. Et qu'on s'attendra. En fait, Harry m'a fait promettre, que s'il tarde trop à revenir, que je fasse ma vie à coté, mais j'ai promis pour avoir la paix, je l'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut ; tu me connais, tu sais qu'il est impossible que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se mit à rire d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

- Et toi ? Avec mon idiot de frère ?

Hermione eu un petit sourire.

- Tu nous connais…

- Pfffff, vous êtes DE-SES-PE-RANT ! J'ai essayé de lui parlé au début de l'été, mais je me suis fait envoyé bouler comme c'est pas permis.

- Laisse tomber Ginny, je crois que tu te trompes, je ne dois pas lui plaire tant que ça… je ne ressemble vraiment pas à Lav-Lav…

- Ho je t'en prie, Lavande n'est qu'une pimbêche sans cervelle, elle ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville, et crois moi, Ron le sait ! Tu vaux au moins cent Lavande Brown.

Hermione eu un petit sourire contrit. Ginny prit les mains de la préfète dans les siennes :

- Hermione : mon idiot de frère ne fera jamais le premier pas avec toi, il est trop empoté, il va falloir qu'on le pousse méchamment pour qu'il se secoue… ou… il faut que TOI tu le secoues, et que tu fasse le premier pas.

- Arrête Ginny, tu me connais, comme si je pouvais faire le premier pas !

- Tu l'as bien fait avec l'autre idiot pour noël !

- C'était différent avec McLaggen… c'était de la pure vengeance, il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi.

Ginny eu un petit sourire victorieux :

- Tu admets donc qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et mon frère adoré … ?

- Ginny… lui répondit la brunette en râlant.

- Hermione ?

- Bon, très bien, peut être qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne saurais définir entre moi et ton frère, MAIS, ceci reste purement platonique…

Elle fut interrompue par sa meilleure amie :

- Parce que vous êtes deux beaux idiots !

Elle se mit ensuite à rire, suivit bientôt par Hermione, un fou rire comme elles n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps et qui les prenait sans raison véritable, c'est le moment que choisi Ron pour entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur.

- Et bien, et bien, mesdemoiselles, qu'est ce qui vous fait rire de la sorte, je peux partager ?

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux en reprenant contenance.

- Ho, rien, des bêtises. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Me cacher, Harry s'est fait attrapé par maman pour l'aider à faire la cuisine pour ce soir, j'ai réussi à y échapper de justesse.

- Ho ! Ron, tu aurais pu les aider, bon, je vais faire ta part de travail et aider notre pauvre mère si mal lotie avec ses abonnables fils, s'exclama la cadette des rouquins d'une façon théâtrale en se levant. Hermione rit légèrement, avant de se retrouver seule avec Ron.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, légèrement gênés, Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Ron avec un petit sourire contrit. Il se décida enfin à faire un mouvement, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, il rompit le silence.

- Alors ? Tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

- Nan, je ne voulais pas leur faire de peine. Je ne te demanderais pas si tu l'as fait…

- Comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Tu connais ma mère, jamais elle ne nous laisserait mener notre projet à bien, elle préférerait tous nous enfermer dans un cachot pendant des mois plutôt que de nous voir courir celle folle aventure.

- Nous ne pourrons donc pas revenir ici de temps à autre ?

- Maman ne le supporterais pas répondit-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre, nous en avons parler avec Harry, nous nous installerons à Square Grimmault, c'est le lieu le plus sûr pour nous. Nous ne pourrons peut être pas y revenir tous les soirs, mais nous serrons là-bas très souvent, l'Ordre à déserté l'endroit pour un autre lieu depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il se posait le problème de faire connaître le quartier général aux nouveaux membres qui nous rejoignent chaque jours. La maison est grande, nous serrons bien installé.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagé d'avoir un vrai pied à terre, elle redoutait qu'Harry ne préfère passé sa vie sur la route, sans avoir vraiment de lieu fixe ou se retrouver.

- Tu sais dans combien de temps nous partons ?

- Un peu plus d'une semaine. Le mariage à lieu le 2 juillet, nous partirons le surlendemain.

Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées, maintenant qu'une date à leur départ était fixée, il semblait irrémédiable et tellement plus réel.

Voyant son trouble, Ron se rapprocha d'elle, s'agenouilla, et pris les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, on sera ensemble, et rien ne peut nous arriver lorsqu'on est ensemble… tous les trois…

Hermione eu un petit sourire qui sonnait faux pour le rassurer.

- Je sais.

Ron avait un regard étrange, un regard à la fois tendre et apaisant, mais également pénétrant. D'un geste mal assuré, il porta une de ses mains contre la joue de la brunette et la caressa délicatement d'un geste tendre.

- Ca ira…

C'est le moment qui choisit Harry pour rentrer comme un fou dans la chambre de Ginny, faisant se séparés instantanément ses deux amis. Celui-ci referma la porte d'un geste vif, et se retourna en s'adossant à la porte et en soupirant.

- Ouf ! J'ai échappé bel ! Ta mère était entrain de commencer à parler du mariage, comme d'habitude, quand tout à coup, sans raison aucune, elle a bifurqué sur moi et Ginny, en disant quel merveilleux couple on faisait, comme ce serait plaisant quand je serais sont gendre, etc.… Je commençais à me sentir assez mal alaise, mais Gin a réussi a détourné son attention quelques secondes pour que je puisse m'échapper. Je me voyais assez mal lui expliquer les raisons du pourquoi du comment pour l'instant on est plus ensemble. S'aurait été très … embarrassant... Heu… et vous vous racontiez quoi ? Je n'interromps rien j'espère ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Ses deux amis répondirent par la négative un peu trop rapidement pour que cela sonne juste. Harry compris alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de se réfugier dans une autre chambre, et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisit cette pièce. Sur ce point, les deux autres Griffondor le rejoignirent intérieurement.

- Bon ba… heu, je vais aller voir… si… Heu… si Hedwige est rentrée… désolé d'avoir fait éruption comme ça… cette chambre est la plus proche du bas… bon, ba je vous laisse.

Et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, n'y même laisser le temps à ses amis de répondre, il s'esquissa rapidement et en silence.

Hermione eu un rire gêné tandis que Ron prenait une jolie couleur rose.

- Bon ba… moi je vais descendre aider ta mère, maintenant que son deuxième aide a fui, il va lui falloir quelqu'un.

- Oui… je vais rejoindre Harry, peut être qu'on va voler un peu avant le dîner.

- D'accord. Alors à tout à leur.

- A tout à l'heure Hermione.

La jeune fille franchit la porte, mais au moment de tourner à l'angle du couloir elle se retourna pour adresser quelques derniers mots au rouquin.

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien Mione.

La préfète pris une jolie teinte rosée à se mignon diminutif que Ron utilisait pour la première fois, et qui dans sa bouche, bien qu'elle détestait les surnoms, avait une consonance tendre qu'elle adorait.

--------------------------------------------------

_N'oubliez pas les reviews qui font toujours très plaisir !_


	2. L'anniversaire d'Harry

_Un nouveau petit chapitre assez court, désolé, mais le prochain est plus long, promis ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez encore une fois!_

_Disclamer : Comme si les personnages d'Harry Potter m'appartenaient..._

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire d'Harry**

Le temps passa comme une flèche jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry, les préparatifs du mariage occupaient tout les instants de la famille Weasley, et les jeunes gens étaient accablés par les diverses taches imposé par Mme Weasley, ils se retrouvaient rarement entre eux, et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais très longtemps, et ne trouvaient donc pas le temps pour parler de leur futures recherches.

A mesure que le temps passait, Ginny semblait se renfrogner de plus en plus, sentant l'instant ou elle devrait se séparer d'Harry de plus en plus proche.

Une petite soirée en toute intimité avait été prévue le soir du 31 juillet pour fêter l'accession à la majorité du « survivant », n'avaient été invités que la famille de Ron et les membres les plus proches de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme Lupin ou Tonk.

Après avoir mangé un vrai festin dans le jardin, éclairé par des lampions, Harry pu déballer ses cadeaux. Les parents de Ron lui avaient acheté de nouveaux gans pour le Quidditch, tandis que les frères de son meilleur ami s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un lot des tout derniers produits vitaux à l'entretient d'un balai, pour les professionnels. Ron avait, quant à lui, cassé sa tirelire pour lui offrir un véritable vif d'or. Hermione, comme toujours avait fait un choix pragmatique en lui achetant un livre sur _Les contresorts les plus puissants du monde magique. _Le cadeau qui toucha le plus Harry vint de Ginny, celle-ci lui ayant offert un livre ensorcelé, pour leur permettre de communiquer même quand ils seraient loin l'un de l'autre. Elle avait dit devant sa famille qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime pour qu'il puisse mettre toutes ses pensées dedans, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait attiré un peut à l'écart plus tard dans la soirée, elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ce livre : elle en possédait un exemplaire identique, et toutes les paroles qu'ils écriraient dans ce livre se retrouveraient imprimées pour une durée de 24h dans les deux livres, même si ceux si se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la planète.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance agréable, sans paraître trop joyeux, tout le monde semblait détendu. Quand Lupin décidé de mettre de la musique, tout le monde l'acclama, et les couples légitimes s'empressèrent d'aller danser sur la piste : Mr. Weasley entraînant sa femme dans un slow très doux, tandis que Bill et sa future épouse semblait beaucoup plus langoureux. Fred et Georges venus avec Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, se décidèrent à faire danser les deux jeunes femmes sous les demandes suppliantes de celles-ci. Lupin quant à lui s'était déjà éclipsé un peu plus loin dans le jardin pour danser, dans une plus grande intimité avec sa bien aimée.

Hermione se montrait légèrement nerveuse, elle regardait avec insistance Ron, assis en face d'elle, qui lui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, regardant les couples évoluer avec attendrissement. Ginny, elle bougeait son nez de gauche à droite, l'air ennuyé de ne pouvoir danser, et Harry s'en rendait bien compte, se décidant, que pour une fois, danser sans aucune proximité avec la cadette des Weasley ne devrait pas faire grand mal, il l'invita donc a faire quelques pas de danse sur la piste. Hermione se retrouva alors seule sur la chaise près de son meilleur ami, elle poussa un soupir, espérant ainsi faire remarquer sa présence, mais Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle décida dont de se racler la gorge, ce qui sembla rappeler au rouquin qu'elle était là :

- Tu prends froid Hermione ? Tu veux que j'aille de chercher un pull ?

Hermione sourit devant la prévenance de son ami, mais se dit également qu'il était le garçon le plus empoté du monde, elle décidé donc d'agir et de prendre les choses en main, comme Ginny lui avait proposer quelques jours plus tôt :

- Non, ça va, merci, mais … heu… je me disais que j'irais bien danser…

- Va y, je t'en pris, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux rester seul deux minutes !

Décidément, il ne ferait vraiment rien pour lui rendre la tache plus facile !

- Je me disais également que je danserais bien avec quelqu'un !

- Va y je dis, va inviter qui tu veux !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, soit il était particulièrement idiot, soit il le faisait exprès ! Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et prit une de ses mains :

- Ho Ron, tu es désespérant, invite moi donc à danser !

Ron semblait légèrement gêné, mais aussi réticent, Hermione quant à elle commençait à s'énerver :

- Et bien, quoi ? Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? Suis-je à ce point repoussante que tu ne veuilles même pas me faire le plaisir de me faire danser pendant cinq minutes ?

- Nan, non, c'est pas ça Hermione, tu n'es pas repoussante du tout. Je doit dire que tu es même très jolie dans cette tenue -elle portait un joli haut à fleur et un pantalon noir assez séré-les oreilles du jeune homme devinrent rouge à cet aveux, mais heu… , c'est que … Je ne sais pas très bien danser, et je vais t'écraser les pieds… alors je me disais qu'il fallait mieux que tu danses avec quelqu'un de plus que doué que moi. Tu comprends ?

- Ho Ron, mais je m'en fiche que tu ne sache pas très bien danser, c'est avec toi que je veux danser… allez, viens…

Hermione était heureuse que le jardin soit plongé dans une semis pénombre et que Ron ne puisse voir la couleur de ses joues, car pour le moment, elles ressemblaient plus à la couleur d'une langouste bien cuite qu'a celle d'une jeune fille calme et détendue. Ron quant à lui était ébahit par la hardiesse de son amie, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver resplendissante dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Ils se mirent donc à danser, l'un contre l'autre, mais d'une façon assez conventionnelle tout d'abords en maintenant une distance respectable entre eux, puis, au fur et a mesure que la musique se déroulait, d'une façon plus proche. Hermione avait sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Ron, et sa main droite, dans la main gauche du jeune homme, celui-ci ayant posé sa main droite sur la hanche de sa cavalière. Ron avait la gorge sérée, et pensait sans cesse à ses pieds, de peur d'écraser les fragiles orteils de la jeune fille, ce qui arriva bien entendu. Il se confondit alors en excuse, disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se rasseoir, qu'il était une catastrophe ambulante, mais Hermione rit devant son embarra, et récupéra de force la main du jeune homme pour qu'ils puissent continuer à danser, se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes sans erreur de la part de Ron, celui-ci se détendit petit à petit, et se mit à apprécier le moment présent, se relaxant, et enlaçant encore plus étroitement la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras. Hermione passa, de façon instinctive, les mains autour du coup de son cavalier, et posa sa tête sur son torse, afin de se rapprocher de lui, tandis que lui, ne protestant pas, glissa ses deux bras autour de sa fine taille.

Les deux danseurs étaient aux anges, et ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, ils n'avaient pas noté que Ginny et Harry les avaient remarqués, tous comme les jumeaux qui se faisaient un plaisir de rigoler tout bas, et même s'ils avaient très envie d'embêter leur petit frère et sa cavalière, leurs deux amies présentes, pour une fois réussirent à les empêcher de gâcher un si beau moment.

Hermione pouvait entendre le cœur de Ron battre fort, si fort dans sa poitrine, et le sien répondait à celui de son cavalier, battant au même rythme et à la même force. Ils auraient tous les deux aimés que cet instant ne se finisse jamais, mais comme tous les beaux moments, il faut une fin. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la musique s'était tue avant que Mme Weasley ne s'exclame :

- Bon aller les enfants, il se fait tard, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher. Laisser tout en place, nous rangerons tout ça demain main, a oui, je voulais aussi vous dire que…

Hermione soupira, enlevant les mains du coup de son cavalier, et se retournant vers la mère de celui-ci pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais pendant tout le discours de sa mère, Ron garda un bras autour de la taille de son amie. Et lorsque sa mère eu fini de parler et se dirigea vers la maison, il se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si danser est toujours aussi agréable, je suis près à recommencer quand tu veux…merci pour cette délicieuse soirée.

Il fini sa phrase en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de la Griffondor avant de s'éloigner vers la maison lui aussi, se retournant une dernière fois, il lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours très plaisir ! Bisous à tous_


End file.
